Harry Potter and the Legend of the Demon Bands
by Moldycorndog
Summary: After a summer of changes and girls, Harry heads back to Hogwarts. Voldemort is competely silent and Harry is extremely baffled by the tatoos that are gradually appearing on his arm. WARNING: Fic contains girls, new quidditch moves, and lots of dueling
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
Hello Reader. This is my disclaimer for my entire fic. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters. All that belongs to JKR. I own anything in here that I myself make up. Now go read my story. 


	2. Moving takes a toll on the body

I  
  
Harry Potter and the Legend of the Demon Bands  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@MEMORY@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry was staring out the window with the events of his fourth year still fresh in his mind. It was after a couple minutes that Harry realized that their surroundings were different than the usual drive. "Where are we going Uncle Vernon?" He asked.  
  
"Home" Was the stiff reply. Harry was confused until it dawned on him. The Dursleys had talked about moving the last summer. He was still locked in his thoughts when the car stopped. Harry looked up and saw even bigger, and not to mention nicer, houses. He looked at their new mailbox and read the address.  
  
"1205 Gerber Lane" He murmured.  
  
"Get the mail boy!" Uncle Vernon snarled. Harry walked over and got the mail. He found that they were in a town called Halderton.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It had been two weeks since then and his life had been a living hell. He was given the job of moving all the boxes from the downstairs to the upstairs. His muscles felt as if they had been ripped onto pieces and then sewn together with no pain relievers. Of course Harry knew that his muscles would be bigger in a couple days.  
  
He grinned at the thought of having muscles. He would finally be able to look buff. He imagined the look of horror that would be displayed on Malfoy's face when he gazed at Harry's muscle mass.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and winced as his feet hit the floor. Even his toes felt sore. He threw on some clothes and winced at the fact that the pants stopped about four inches above his ankles. He sighed. He was going to go shopping today for new clothes and grimaced at the thought. He had always hated shopping because whenever the Dursleys had taken him shopping, it was never for him. He grabbed his money and wand and walked downstairs.  
  
He was scowled at by Aunt Petunia when he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry and eat! We have neighbors coming over, so make yourself scarce." He quickly ate his small portion of a grapefruit and got up.  
  
"I'm going to town." He said. His uncle grunted his usual reply. He left the house with his wand in his pocket. After waving down The Knight Bus he laid back on the bed as the bus hurtled down the road.  
  
"'Ere you go 'Arry" Said Stan.  
  
"See you Stan" Harry walked through the Leaky Cauldron and on into Diagon Ally. He went into Gringotts and talked to one of the goblins.  
  
"I need to exchange some money," He said to the goblin. After arguing with the goblin for a couple of minutes he finally succeeded in getting a fair price on the exchange. He walked out of Gringotts and went back into muggle London. He went up and down the streets looking for a clothing store and after finally finding on, he went inside.  
  
"May I help you?" Said a girl. She looked as if she was about seventeen. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty. Harry would be turning fifteen in about six days. He smiled because he knew he actually looked as if he was sixteen. Maybe it was time to start getting interested girls.  
  
"Yea. I need a lot of clothes and I have no idea what to buy." She looked at him apprehensively.  
  
"Our clothes are pricey."  
  
"Money isn't a concern for me." With a glance at her unbelieving face, he added: "You doubt me?" Saying it like doubting him was against the law.  
  
"Yea." Her apprehension was extremely obvious. He chuckled at her shock when he pulled a thick stack of bills from his pocket. She started walking away.  
  
"Follow me." After a couple hours of trying on clothes, having her give him advice and just talking about stuff, he finally was almost done. He picked out a pair of new shoes. They were skateboarding shoes. He didn't skateboard but they were extremely comfortable. He paid for his big stack of clothes and then put on a pair. (He threw away the old pair.) She gave him some last bits of advice before he left.  
  
"Without all those horrible clothes, you are pretty cute. You just need new glasses and a haircut to make you look even better." Harry flashed her a grin before leaving the store. He walked around and found an eye shop. He walked in and got an eye test. Then after choosing some thin silver frames. He left the store and went to get a haircut, while his glasses were made. Just down the road was a hair salon. He went in and a lady came up to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to get a haircut." Said Harry. The lady led him to a chair and got out some scissors. He had her cut it short enough that it would still be messy, but would be pretty much straight up. He had her gel it so it looked liked it was supposed to be messed up. He pictured himself with his silver glasses and grinned to himself. He didn't like to brag but he knew he was very good looking.  
  
As the lady was preoccupied with cutting his hair, Harry practiced doing some winning grins. He mentally labeled them from friendly to extra super seductive that would make any girl jump down his pants (he hoped). He paid the lady when she was done and went back to the eye shop.  
  
He went in and picked up his glasses, put them on and threw away his old ones. He looked in the mirror and grinned. He could only recognize himself because of his scar. He gave his thanks and left.  
  
He walked back to The Leaky Cauldron and had a butterbeer. He was thinking about Hogwarts and what his fifth year would be like. Would it be a normal year or would it be full of unwanted adventures. He sighed.  
  
Voldemort was probably plotting his revenge against the "potter boy" and building up his resources. He then was distracted by a very large shadow right beside him.  
  
"Harry!" Said a booming voice. Harry's face brightened extremely.  
  
"Hargid! How are you? I thought you were out on some business for Dubledore."  
  
"Ahhh.Well.How ter explain.Uh. Somethin' went wrong."  
  
"Someone died?!" Harry said. "Did the giants refuse!?"  
  
"How do you know I was lookin' fer the giants?! That's top secret stuff, that is."  
  
"Well. We kinda figured that you were going to the giants because you're half giant and all.Did anyone die?! Tell me Hagrid. Please."  
  
"Calm down Harry. Nobody died. We just never found em' that's all." Harry calmed down and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"I got ter go Harry. Take care o' yerself. I watch out if you're going into the alley. I saw them Weasley twins with some pretty scary grins on their faces. Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Hagrid." With that Hagrid left and Harry walked into the back alley. Harry counted the bricks and opened the walk way to Diagon Alley. He searched for bright red hair but didn't see any. He shrugged and decided to look around. He walked to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
He walked up and down the isles of books and came upon the charms section. He looked at books until he found one that suited (^_^) his fancy. He then walked down another isles until another book caught his eye called "How to become an Animagus in 100 days or less" by Gertrude Falcwen. He smiled and grabbed the book and continued to look for more books.  
  
After about an hour of searching for books, he left the store with a bag so full of books, it would have been a lot to read even for Hermione. He didn't know why he had the urge to buy so many books but he didn't care. He just wanted to read. He had at least fifteen different books including:  
  
"A guide to Highly Advanced Transfiguration" "Over 600 Counter-curses and How to Cast Them Perfectly" "A Master's guide to Dueling" "Armageddon: Defense against the Worst" "76 Charms in 38 days" "Dark Magic or Not: How to Tell the Difference" "30 different Auror Skills and How to Develop Them". "Times of Confusion: Knowing When and How to Use a Spell  
  
He even got a book with over one thousand pages called "1,856 Spells of the Wizarding World".  
  
Harry walked down the street to a second hand shop and sold all his old school things and was surprised at how much he actually got for it all. He counted his profit and found it to be around forty galleons. He smiled as this would be the first contribution he would make to his Gringotts account. He walked down the street and saw a shop called "Fertran's Traveling Shoppe". Harry decided to check it out. He walked inside and heard a bell go off in the back. With the end of it's ring came a man with graying hair and glasses hanging so far down his nose that Harry was surprised they hadn't fallen off all ready.  
  
"Ahh. A customer! What may I help you with young man?" He had a smooth voice that would croak every so often.  
  
"I'm not sure. What kind of things do you carry in this place?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we have regular suitcases. Magical suitcases-"  
  
"Magical?" Harry said interrupting the old man.  
  
"Yes. We have one room suitcases, expanding suitcases, one to six key suitcases and many more." Harry's eyes opened wide at all the different kind of suitcases.  
  
"Uhh.Can I look at your one room suitcases?"  
  
"Certainly young man. Follow me." He lead Harry down a flight of stairs and to a display for magical suitcases.  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry.  
  
"No problem. If you need me for anything, I'll be upstairs." With that the man left and Harry looked at the suitcases.  
  
'Heaven knows I need a new suitcase. Maybe I could get that one with book shelves inside.' Harry looked inside the one with bookshelves and smiled.  
  
'This ones perfect' In deed it was. It had bookshelves lining three walls with a bare wall on one end. It would be perfect to put a nice desk and leather chair in the middle. He could put a lamp on the desk and a wardrobe for his clothes on the bare wall. He picked it up and took it upstairs to ask the man something.  
  
"Can you customize this for me?"  
  
"It depends on what you want customized." The man said smiling.  
  
"Well.I want some stairs leading down into it." The man took a look at the inside and smiled  
  
"This trunk, my boy, is very expensive. Why don't you find a cheaper one that you can afford."  
  
"How much is this?"  
  
"This trunk alone costs forty galleons. Then the customization would cost at least ten galleons."  
  
"I can afford it." Harry said as he took out his sack of money. The man said.  
  
"Let me take it into my back room and fix this up for you." He walked through another door and after about ten minutes he came back out and showed Harry the trunk.  
  
"Now when you buy this, it's locking spell will activate. To unlock it, just put your hand on it and it will unlock. It's touch sensitive. It will only open to your touch from then onward." Harry paid him fifty galleons and left.  
  
'Now just to buy the interior things.' He came up with an idea. He walked down till he came upon a used furniture place. He looked around and then bought a beat up desk, leather chair, a lamp wardrobe and rug. With a smile he left, now broke.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said to a lady passing by. "Could do me a favor and help me with this stuff?"  
  
"What do you need dear?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could repair and clean these for me?" The lady looked at him as if he were mad, shrugged her shoulders and fixed and cleaned the items. Harry laughed happily and with extreme caution, lowered the things into the trunk. He closed it, locked it, and then headed for home. 


	3. The Patils

I  
  
Harry Potter and the Legend of the Demon Bands  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" Called out Harry as he walked into the sitting room. He saw his aunt's worried expression.  
  
'Probably about how I look.' Harry thought with a smirk. Then with a bitter smile: 'Wouldn't want neighbors to think them to be abnormal.' He looked around the room and saw Dudley look at him in astonishment because Harry wasn't wearing Dudley's old sagging clothes.  
  
He was wearing some light slacks and a dark dress shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up. And with Harry's new look, Harry was surprised his Uncle didn't bark at him about how he got the money for this. He gazed over more and saw a young couple sitting together. They both had dark brown hair and seemed to be in there late thirties.  
  
Harry put on a winning smile and said  
  
"Hello. You must be the neighbors my Aunt told me about this morning."  
  
"Yes" said the man. " I'm Paul Patil and this is my wife, Persephone Patil."  
  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. and Mrs. Patil." He still had on a winning smile and saw the Patils flush slightly. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Dudley giving him a jealous stare because the Patils obviously liked Harry better than Dudley.  
  
"Well" Harry said turning back to his Uncle. "I came to tell you that I am going to go out tonight.It was an honor Mr. and Mrs. Patil. But if you'll forgive me for leaving so soon." Harry smiled to himself as the Dursleys looked thunderstruck at Harry's extreme politeness.  
  
Harry laughed lightly as he went down the street and with a spring in his step.  
  
'So the Patils live near us. This aught to be a fun summer.'  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Harry walked into the Chow Cricket, a restaurant with a very strange name. He had been walking around and looking at stores for nearly three hours. He really needed to eat. He walked in and waited for a table. He was led to a table near the back corner and he looked at his menu.  
  
"Have you chosen, sir?" Harry looked up at a guy who looked about seventeen or eighteen. His eyes widened when he saw Harry's face.  
  
"Blimey! You Harry Potter aren't you? Wow! I didn't know you lived around here."  
  
"Harry grinned and said  
  
"I only just moved here. By the way, who are you?"  
  
"Oh. Right! My name's Phil Patil. You go to school with my sisters."  
  
"Another Patil, eh? Gosh! How many more Patils are there? I just met you parents a couple hours ago." Phil smiled and said  
  
"Don't worry. I'm the last one you'll ever meet."  
  
"Ohh.Hey. Where are you sisters" Harry asked with a sly grin. He thought it was about time to get well acquainted with the opposite sex.  
  
"Partavi is probably out at the muggle mall and Padma is probably diving at the public pool." Phil replied with an equally sly grin. Harry nodded and ordered his food. He ate and left the restaurant, leaving a tip for Phil on his way out. He found the public pool and entered in to see if Padma was still there. She was.  
  
Harry had arrived just in time to see her do her last dive for the night. He watched as she flew towards the water in a graceful arc as the water reflected off her smooth, creamy skin. She hit the water with barely even a splash.  
  
She surfaced and swam to the edge of the pool, pulled herself out and took off her swimming cap thing. Her hair cascaded in beautiful brown waves down, just past her shoulders. As she dried off, Harry painfully realized he hadn't breathed for a minute of so. He couldn't help but watch as she walked in his direction.  
  
"That.Was.Really.Good." Harry said, his eyes still wide from watching her. She blushed.  
  
"Thanks" Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"But." She said with confusion. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh. Right. We've never formally met or anything but just for the record.Hello. How are you? My name's Harry Potter." She burst out laughing.  
  
"Right. Like I'm going to believe that you're Harry Potter. What a laugh."  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me. But at least let me escort you home."  
  
"What a gentleman." She said with a snort. "But ok. You can walk me home." He smiled and started walking towards the door.  
  
"By the way." Padma started. "How did you get in here? The door was locked."  
  
"It was?" Harry said with his brow furrowed. "That's weird. The door opened when I tried to open it."  
  
"You sure you didn't use a spell?" She teased as she locked the door to the swimming pool.  
  
"No. Actually I didn't. But I did feel a slight tingle around my wrists when I touched it.I.I don't know. Maybe I just imagined it." He suddenly felt the tingling again but shrugged it off.  
  
"So where do you live." He asked. "I've met you're parents and Phil, but I still don't know where you live."  
  
"I don't know." She said in a mock thoughtful voice.  
  
"Come on." He wined. Then Struck with another thought. "I could always go find Partavi at the mall and ask her. I'm sure she would tell me." Padma's face went to one of frustration mixed with the 'oh well' expression.  
  
"You probably could. And then, like every other good looking guy that comes near me, she'll want to date you." She blushed at what that sentence had implied about Harry. Harry gave himself a smirk.  
  
"You can drop me off here." She said when they were at the corner of their street.  
  
"OK. If that's what you want." He gave her a smile and continued walking with her.  
  
"Seriously." She said. "You don't have to follow me home."  
  
"I'm not." He said. "I'm your next door neighbor." With that he walked up the porch of the Dursley's. All the while grinning.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Padma awoke, walked downstairs and sat down for breakfast. She grabbed some eggs and bacon. She sat down and started to eat. Her dad walking down the stairs and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Good morning, cookie."  
  
"Morning dad." Her dad sat down and started to eat. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." She said. She got to the door and opened it up. Standing on the porch was a severe looking woman with a neck so long; she could have been a giraffe.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes." The woman said. "I'm your neighbor. Is your mother or father around?"  
  
"Dad." She called. "Our new neighbor is at the door." Her father got up and walked to the door. She left to finish her breakfast. After having a few words at the door, her father closed the door and came into the dining room.  
  
"Well." He began. "Our neighbors are going out of town for about a week. They've asked us to check on their nephew every so often."  
  
"Isn't that kind of rude. To just thrust their nephew on us when they barely know us."  
  
"Yes." He said with a sigh. "But their nephew is very polite. He's not lacking for looks either." Saying the last bit with a sly look at her. She blushed.  
  
"Daad." She pleaded.  
  
"All right. All right." 


	4. Snake in a Box

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Demon Bands  
  
  
  
Harry awoke to some noise downstairs. He got out of bed quietly and crept into the hallway. He heard His aunt and uncle arguing.  
  
"Petunia! I will not leave that boy alone in my house. It just won't happen."  
  
"Vernon. Listen to me. We'll just talk to the neighbors and have them check up on him."  
  
"Now Petunia. You know that they won't be able to watch him all the time. You know how dangerous he is. He'll blow up the whole damn house!" Uncle Vernon was almost beginning to shout. Harry silently crept back into his room and shut the door. He leaned against the door and shut his eyes. He sighed as if to prepare him self for a battle and went downstairs. He didn't see his aunt anywhere and only Uncle Vernon was at the table.  
  
He sat down and grabbed some bacon. He was about to take a bite when Dudley, who had just come downstairs, stole it out of his hands. Harry gave him a scowl and grabbed a new piece of bacon.  
  
Aunt Petunia walked into the house and took off her coat.  
  
"Hi mum." Dudley said without even taking his eyes off his plate. Aunt Petunia gave her "Dudders" a sweet smile and then shot Harry a glare.  
  
"Good news Vernon! They said they would watch him!" Petunia's sickly sweet smile said it all. Harry was the him they were talking about.  
  
"You're leaving?" Harry asked barely keeping the excitement out of his voice. "When?"  
  
"Yes we're leaving. Today around noon." Uncle Vernon didn't sound happy about leaving Harry a lone in his house. "We're going back to Privet Drive for the last of the things there."  
  
"You'll be staying here of course." Aunt Petunia had no trouble keeping the excitement out of her voice. "The neighbors, and I've had a chat with them boy, are going to be watching you while we're gone to make sure that you don't break anything."  
  
"What did you tell them?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"She told him the truth boy. That you go to St. Brutus and that is the truth isn't it boy. You're going to be a good little freak and be as normal as you can, aren't you."  
  
"Yes, of course Uncle Vernon. I will be just like a mug-I mean normal person." Harry silently scolded himself for that little slip of his tongue.  
  
"I MEAN IT BOY. YOU SLIP ONCE AND YOU'LL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL OF YOUR'S. NEVER!"  
  
Harry stood up looking defiantly at his uncle. Throwing up his hands in defeat, he went up to his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed and flopped backwards, lying eagle-spread on his bed.  
  
Slowly his eyes began to droop and sleep settled in for a little nap.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a cold, dark forest. He stood up and brushed off the dirt on his robes.  
  
Wait a minute. Robes? When did he put on robes?  
  
He was extremely confused. He examined himself. He was wearing navy blue robes with a Hogwarts seal on them. They were torn and ragged as if he had bean in a fight with a wild beast.  
  
That's when he heard it. The slight scratching sound as if there was something with claws running on a stone floor.  
  
He turned around and found himself looking down a long corridor of Hogwarts castle. He whirled around to see the forest but instead he saw the same corridor.  
  
He went to draw his wand but found that he did not have it with him. He cursed himself fluently. That's when he heard the sound again. This time it was louder. He saw two strange and peculiar green eyes peering at him far down the dark corridor. He raised his fists to prepare himself for whatever lay in the shadows down the corridor.  
  
That's when he really saw his hands for the first time. There were tattoos running down both his arms from his wrists. On his left arm, they were red vines. On his other arm, they were green flames. He noticed that both of the tattoos were writhing as if they were alive and had minds of their own.  
  
The scratching got louder and he looked up.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+  
  
Harry awoke from his weird dream, remembering practically none of it. The scratching he had heard was Hedwig looking at him through his window.  
  
He jumped up from the bed and opened up the window, letting the darkness and rain come with her. She dropped the packages on his bed and flew to her cage to rest from her exhausting journey.  
  
He gave Hedwig an appreciative smile and looked at what he had gotten.  
  
It was a package from Sirius along with a letter. He was confused. His birthday wasn't for five more days. He quickly tore open the letter. It was short and simple.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello Harry. How are you? The muggles treatin' you right? If they aren't then you tell them I'd be happy to check up on you to see how you're doing. Here's your birthday gift. I know your birthday's not due for a couple more days but I'm going to be traveling for a while so I thought I'd send this now. Open it as soon as you get it. Sorry this is so short but I have to go. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sirius  
  
He paused for awhile, just thinking about Sirius and all the bad luck he'd had over the years. If he was still on the run and yet he said he would be traveling for awhile as if he wasn't running from the Ministry but something else. He then remembered what Dumbledore had said. The old crowd, he had said. And he had said the name of Arabella Figg. Could she possibly be old Ms. Figg?  
  
He gave a sigh and shrugged it away. He looked down and remembered his present from Sirius. He had said to open it right away. Harry gave a grin and shook it when it gave a cry.  
  
"Ssstop! Pleassse ssstop sshaking me around!"  
  
He jumped nearly a foot into the air when he had heard hissing like that. The last time that he had heard that hissing was at Voldemort's resurrection. Parseltongue!  
  
He timidly opened the present to find a box with air holes in it along with a book. He looked at the book. Yep, he was right. The book was titled: "Slytherin: A look into the works of a Parseltongue." He carefully opened the box and smiled at what he saw.  
  
Inside was a small little snake and another note. He picked up the note to see if it said what he was dealing with here.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is a truth snake. If you look on pg. 137 in the book I sent you, it has all of Slytherin's studies on it. I don't know much about it, but I do know that it will tell you when whoever your talking to is lying. Only a Parselltongue can use it. I figured since you are one, then you could use it, instead of having to make a truth potion or something.  
  
Sirius Harry studied the snake for closely. It was about a foot and a half long and was black from head to toe. It had silver eyes with vivid, green slits in them. He tenderly stuck his hand in the box to pick it up but quickly pulled it out again as the snake tried to bite him.  
  
"I thought you listened to Parseltongues?!" Harry hissed angrily.  
  
The change in the snake was evident.  
  
"You are a Parssseltongue? At lasst! A massster of the sssnakesss!"  
  
The snake seemed to be bowing. Harry gave a chuckle and said  
  
"You don't need to worship me. I am your friend, not your master."  
  
"Not. Not my massster? But you know the language of the ssserpentsss."  
  
"Ok. I'm both."  
  
"You are my friend and massster?"  
  
"Affirmative. So uh. What's your name?"  
  
"Name?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He had to name a snake. Oh great. How would you name a snake.  
  
"I'll call you. uh. umm... Peliachas. Eli for short."  
  
"That ssuitsss me massster."  
  
Harry held out his arm for Eli. The snake slid up his arm making a tickling sensation spread throughout his body. The snake wrapped itself around his arm above his right wrist. He felt comfortable with Eli wrapped around his arm.  
  
Parvati scowled. She had been assigned to check up on the kid next door. She was missing out on an opportunity to go to London with some friends. With a bored expression, she rang the doorbell.  
  
She heard the boy walking to the door. After a slight pause, the door opened up and she was looking at the cutest boy she had ever seen in her entire life. Her mouth went dry. Her mouth never went dry around boys but it still went dry. All she could do was stare.  
  
"Hello Parvati." Harry said.  
  
It amused him that Parati Patil, the only girl he knew that talked the most and never lost her cool around boys was slack jawed at his presence.  
  
"Do come in." He said with a sweeping of his right arm and stepping back to allow her more room.  
  
He led her into the living room and sat down.  
  
"You have a snake."  
  
"Yea, so what."  
  
"How can you control it?"  
  
It was at about this time that Harry realized that Parvati still didn't recognize him.  
  
"I am a Parseltongue. It's quite easy to control a snake."  
  
Parvati thought for a second. She only knew about two Parseltongues. One was You-know-who and the other was Harry Potter. But this couldn't be Harry Potter she thought. Harry Potter is a scrawny little boy with horrible hair and glasses much to small for him.  
  
"It's not like I have to lift up my bangs or anything for you to see my scar. It's wide open now." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"Wow! Harry, you've changed!" Parvati exclaimed and then let her eyes roam freely and openly over his body.  
  
Oh my. She's licking her lips. Eeep! Harry brought her attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
"So uh. What's up."  
  
"Oh right. My parents sent me over to invite you to eat dinner with us tonight at seven."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
He walked her to the door and told her to tell her parents that he would definitely be there.  
  
Harry walked upstairs and got ready.  
  
He was going to the Patils. 


End file.
